The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of pear tree which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as "Royal Forelle" and more particularly to a pear tree which produces fruit which are mature for the first commercial harvesting approximately August 30 in Jackson County, near Phoenix, Oreg., ripening in storage within thirty days, and which can be harvested until approximately October 15 and further is distinguished principally as to novelty by producing a large, burgundy red, flavorful fruit, the flesh of which is distinctly white, and which has noteworthy storage and shipping characteristics.
Development of commercially successful varieties of fruit trees is a science which requires not only careful attention to the developmental sciences, but also enormous expenditures of time and effort in observing a multitude of potential varieties, recording their characteristics both favorable and unfavorable, comparing these characteristics of the varieties among themselves and to prior art varieties, and hopefully selecting a new variety suitable for commercialization which has attributes not theretofore available.
The present variety of pear tree constitutes one such new variety which is demonstrably superior in several characteristics to those commercial varieties of pear trees which have gone before. Even marginal improvements over existing varieties can result in a variety of immense commercial success. The achievement of favorable distinctions in several characteristics is truly noteworthy. Thus, the present variety is a tree of somewhat more upright bearing than the Bartlett pear tree (unpatented) and more closely related in this respect to the Forelle pear tree (unpatented). The fruit of the new variety is distinct from that of other commercial varieties in its burgundy red blush which, in maturity, is uniform about the fruit and does not have a striped appearance which is characteristic of known commercial varieties. The flesh of the new variety is distinctly white in comparison with the slightly yellowish-white flesh of the Bartlett pear tree and has superior keeping qualities. Importantly, the new variety is more resistant to pear blight than the Forelle pear tree and does not demonstrate a susceptibility to any form of virus nor any unusual susceptibility to insects or diseases.
Since the "Royal Forelle" is the result of a cross between the "Red Bartlett" and "Forelle" pear trees, it is a sibling of the "Red Angelo" pear tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,315) and thus shares many similarities with the "Red Angelo" pear tree. However, there are numerous distinctive differences between the "Royal Forelle" pear tree of the present invention and the "Red Angelo" pear tree. The "Royal Forelle" pear tree of the present invention is considerably more vigorous in growth producing many more and longer new growth shoots than the "Red Angelo" pear tree. In contrast, the "Red Angelo" pear tree has a distinctive tendency to produce short new growth and spurs, the spurs producing the fruit. As a consequence, the "Royal Forelle" pear tree of the present invention is less compact than the "Red Angelo" pear tree. The leaves of the "Royal Forelle" pear tree are more sharply pointed and less coarsely serrated than those of the "Red Angelo" pear tree. The new growth is reddish, maturing into dark green with a bronze reddish sheen. The stems of the leaves are pink.The leaves of the "Royal Forelle" pear tree are vigorous and tightly bunched to a greater degree than those of the "Red Angelo" pear tree.
The most significant differences between the "Royal Forelle" pear tree of the present invention and the "Red Angelo" pear tree are in regard to the fruit of the respective varieties. The fruit of the "Royal Forelle" pear tree is consistently larger than the fruit of the "Red Angelo" pear tree. The fruit of the "Royal Forelle" is symmetrical although a small percentage are roundish, having very little noticeable neck. The fruit of the "Royal Forelle" pear tree is thus less uniform than that of the "Red Angelo" pear tree. The fruit of the variety of the instant invention is considerably more smooth and heavily waxed in contradistinction to that of the "Red Angelo" pear tree. As to color, the fruit of the "Royal Forelle" pear tree is virtually totally red with a slight yellow under color as distinct from that of the "Red Angelo" pear tree. The fruit of both trees is characterized by the spotting and freckling of their common parent, the "Forelle" pear tree. The flavor of both is similar with the most noticeable difference being that the fruit of the new variety is not quite so sweet.